Linda Jefferson
Linda Jefferson is Rowley's mother, and the wife of Robert Jefferson. Personality Mrs. Jefferson is perceived to Greg as highly overprotective, polite, loving, caring, showing most of these qualities to her son. Unlike her husband, Mrs. Jefferson actually seems to like Greg (or is at least more willing to put up with him) and seems okay with the boys being friends, and this has been a recurring element since Rodrick Rules. Despite this, she has been shown to also get angry at Greg at points (though always with her husband around) such as when he harms Rowley. Appearance Mrs. Jefferson is a tall and skinny woman who has average sized curly hair, she is mainly decipeted with a shirt and a very long skirt that goes to her feet. She wears a night gown while going to bed, as shown in Dog Days. In the first movie,she is played by Robert Capron's mother in real life, her appearance changed a little. She was overweight, and wore a necklace and an average sized skirt. She was replaced by Bronwen Smith in the third film, Dog Days as Kaye was only hired for her dancing skills, as she was a self proclaimed not good actress. ''Appearance in Poptropica'' She appears in both the Wimpy Kid themed Poptropica islands.In Wimpy Boardwalk island, she has blonde hair like her son Rowley and her husband Robert. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (Mentioned only) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Old School (Mentioned only) *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary Trivia *Although not making an actual appearance in The Last Straw, she was mentioned in the last sections of the book, where Greg said "Then his (Rowley's) parents kicked us out of the house". *In the Diary of a Wimpy Kid books, Mrs. Jefferson is thin, but in the film, Mrs. Jefferson is overweight, though this is because the people needed someone to play her, and Robert's mom was the only person left. *In the first movie she is played by the Rowley's actor,Robert Capron's real life mother. *Her first name has only been mentioned in the online book. *In Diary of a Wimpy Kid :Old School she was mentioned two times, first when Rowley got Gareth's tooth stuck in his Forehead. Mr. Jefferson called her to pick Rowley up to get checked out. Then when Rowley got Poison Ivy and Mr. Jefferson having trouble breathing, the nurse called her to come pick them both up and left. Category:Adults Category:The Jefferson Family Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Characters who appeared in The Third Wheel Category:Characters who appeared in Old School Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Poptropica